My Worst Nightmare Became My Best Dream
by AyametheRedIris
Summary: Little did Marcel Tucker know that is past would come back to haunt him in the strangest ways he would ever think. A raid gone haywire brought Erin, the chimera into his life. Things go from hostile, to much more.  Warning: Gore, Sexual themes, MxM OCxOC
1. Who Let the Cat out of the cage!

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OTHER THE CHARACTERS WHICH WHERE CREATED IN THE ANIME/MANGA

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER ERIN (the jaguar chimera) IN ANYWAY. HE WAS CREATED AND IS OWNED BY grimmJAKAL.

I DO OWN MARCEL TUCKER, WHO WAS CREATED BY MYSELF FOR USE IN ROLEPLAYS AND MY FANFICTIONS.

Thank you Grimm for letting me write this fan fiction using our two characters.

Author's Notes

Hooray! This is actually the first ever fan fiction I have ever wrote! This just seemed like it would be a very fun project to work on, and seeing as I am a huge fan of FullMetal Alchemist, this seemed like such a great place to start. GrimmJAKAL and I have been using Marcel and Erin to roleplay quite a bit.

I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS FANFIC AND KEEP IN MIND THERE WILL BE MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly rising on the Central Headquarters of the Amestiran Military, and most of the soldiers were walking into the building. Many of them were chatting with each other and trying to loiter around but one young man seemed to ignore everything else and walk straight up into the building, and many stopped and stared at him as he walked up there.<p>

This young man had gained a status around the military for many things, for being a state alchemist for one, and his name caused many to shun him. His name is Marcel Tucker, son of Shou Tucker, the man twisted enough to use his own daughter for a experimental transmutation. He had brown hair like his father had had, but his eyes were the cobalt blue from his mother, whom was never seen by many people sadly, since she had been transmuted into a chimera the year after he became a state alchemist. Even thinking about it cause Marcel to shutter and grimace. His father was a bad subject for him, he had run away when he was fifteen years old and lived with someone who had become his teacher, and from there, took his State Alchemist Exam one he turned twenty-three, and got in to the same year as Edward Elric, and that had been three years ago. He was also known as the Spring Alchemist, for his use of water alchemy. He was never seen without his canteen with a transmutation circle craved into it, it was the only way he would perform alchemy.

Marcel headed through the halls of Central Headquarters with some files in hand as he stepped into the office which was once run by the late Maes Hughes, a man he had respected, and was scared for many times of his career, it would seem as if the man would lose track of everything one moment, and have it all down pat the next. It amazed Marcel every time it seemed to happen, but sadly Hughes had been killed, so they had to work themselves on the cases while they looked for Hughes's replacement. He sat down at the long table and began to go through the files, he blocked out all sound, and even blocked out the fact that many of the guys around him in the office were messing around. His eyes where scanning through a file which was one of the thicker ones, when something caused his cobalt blue eyes to widen in horror. _'This can't be right, someone must have doctored the file, there is no way in hell someone would be trying this again?' _He slammed the file down on the table, and he tried and shut his eyes, to block out the information that was no running through his head, and one single part of the file kept running through his head.

'_House on the outskirts of town seems to have activity again. Witnesses claim to see strange lights and hear animal screams. But no domestic or feral animals found, rumored to be chimeras__.'_

Marcel's hands seemed to be shaking while holding the file, his mind was racing, and slowly the anger started to build. "How can anyone do that?" he muttered angrily to himself as he stood up, he would have to check it out, but he didn't want to go himself, since he didn't know if he would be responsible for anything he might try and do to whoever was creating these chimeras. It made him think of his past, and what had happened to his mother, and the little sister he had never met. He scoffed and left the office quickly, he needed to get a group together, he needed some backup for this trip. He was able to get seven other to agree to go with him, and he looked somber as they got ready, his usual bright cobalt eyes darkened, he was ready to go, but in his mind, he was after his already dead father. This was almost a vengeance trip, something he was never able to do, and it had cost him his mother and his sister.

Meanwhile…

A small house sat in the outskirts of Central, it's building crumbling away from time, and from the now weak foundation. It had been abandoned for quite sometime, until recently. Eye witnesses had been calling into Central about a single car which was parked outside of the place and it was known to all of the people around, the house had been condemned about five years ago. It was odd to even think anything was happening at that place, with the building falling apart.

Inside the building a man was walking down stairs on the inside, his steps seemed to be mismatched, like he was dragging on behind him, almost has if he was gimp in that leg. He was making his way down into a very dark room, which even smelled like blood, and rotten meat. It was bathed light, and once the man got down there, he went about checking on all the cages, making notes as he went at the feeble movements as whatever was behind those bars was trying to move about, or even attack the gimp man. Finally the man made his way to the biggest cage in the room, and smirked as he looked into it. "How did you sleep Erin?" he sneered in a wheezy voice. A smirk came across his face as he looked into the deeper cage, and heard the ragged breathing of something which seemed to be human sized.

Out of the darkness of the cage, came the clinking of chains as a heavy breathing came closer and closer, until for a moment it seemed to have stopped and gone away almost as if it was nothing…

Suddenly a whistle rang out through the still air almost sound like something had moved so fast that it had cut through the air, and a human shaped mass hit the bars of the cage, before being dragged backwards by the length of chain which held it inside. The gimp man chuckled as he watched this thing struggle inside. "Aw poor Erin, what's wrong?" he teased as he let out a wheezy laugh and walked away from the cage to sit at a desk which seemed to be placed in a darker corner.

The human-liked creature slowly made it's way into the red light, it couldn't come any closer out into the open, but to the front of the cage. The clinking of chains, alerted the man with the limp, but he didn't nothing about it. As the red light fell upon the human-like creature, it's feature's were seen. Even in the poor light, you could tell it was a man, wow was about six feet tall with black hair which hung down to the shoulders, but in the hair, from the glow of the red light, you could see spots in the hair, almost as black. And on the bare arms were more black spots, which seemed to cover them. Somewhat of a snarl was coming from the lips of it, and it's teeth were bared to show that they in fact were very sharp fangs, and he had claws on his hands, and feet, which he could retract into his body. After watching the man at the desk for a while, something happened, something made a slight dragging noise in the cage while the male was completely still. A long black tail was flicking about the bottom of the cage in a angry fashion, and now you could even see black ears on the male's head twitching, he was a chimera. A black jaguar chimera to be correct, he was very prideful and would have to correct the doctor on certain things every day about himself.

Erin had been raised in this cage, and was that man's pride and joy for a chimera creation. Erin was not made like most other chimera's he had been made as a cell embryo and planted into a woman to be born as a human birth. When he was born he had his ears and tail, but he had only a few spots, they had come in as he grew up, and he had only got the spots on his face in the past three years. And then the chimera lifted his head up to stare at the man, and you could see a very eerie yellow-ish green glow, two orbs of it, and they seemed to be each surrounding a slit, it was the chimera's eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Is there any food?" the chimera asked, a growl hidden in a deep voice. In the red light, you could tell that he was very thin, and in the cage was only a bowl of water, which the man did to taunt him into drinking like the animal he was.

Little did any in the house now, that a state alchemist was leading a party of soldiers to take the offending alchemist into custody, or if they would not come quietly, they would kill them. Erin watched as the man at the desk ignored him, and he let out a menacing growl, he hated being ignored, and he slammed his body into the cage once, and felt the bars bending under his weight. Erin's eyes went wide, and he smirked, since he was under-weight at this point, he was silently able to slip out of his chains after a few minutes of working them. He gave a small chuckle to himself and rammed into the bars of the cage one more time, and felt them break under him, and he crashed to the floor in the center of the room.

At the sound the alchemist, jumped up from his desk, and gazed in horror at the chimera now in the middle of the floor, and he grabbed the pistol he had on the top of the desk. Sadly the man never checked to see if he had loaded the damned thing.

Erin jumped to his feet and charged towards the man, his claws coming out and knocking the gun away, since the team of soldiers and Tucker had just shown up outside, all the could hear was a blood curdling scream, coming from the doomed man down in the basement.

Outside the home

Marcel was standing outside of the house when the scream seemed to echo from the ground up, and after a moment or two he looked around to find the others he had brought with him, and for some reason, he couldn't find them. They had scattered and ran home with their tails between their legs once they had heard the scream from below them. Marcel looked around to see if there was even anyone still around to help him with this, but no one was. He grumbled to himself as he drew his sidearm from it's holster, and went into the degrading building. As he entered, his eyes darted around, and sweat was slowly dripping down his forehead and coming into his eyes. He slowly made his way to the staircase going down to the basement, and from there, he could even hear the sounds of tearing, and from blood dropping in buckets onto the floor, which caused his stomach to turn slightly. He pushed it down and slowly made his way down the stairs, staying quiet until he saw what had been making the sounds…a chimera.

Marcel gulped, and steadied his hands as he brought the gun up and pointed it towards the chimera, "Step away from the body!" he called out, seeing the body was mangled beyond anything he had ever seen.

Erin, the chimera in question, flinched at the voice, and slowly straightened from his crouching position which he had been while tearing the doctor apart. The yellow-green eyes narrowed slightly at the weapon in the other male's hands, but he didn't charge, instead he made his way over to the desk, and uncovered a notebook, and threw it towards the man on the stairwell. "Here." he said as the notebook soared through the air.

Marcel caught it before it hit is feet and he flipped it open, he saw sketches of transmutation circles and notes scattered around them, and his eyes darted back and forth across the pages as he tried to take in the information. It seemed to almost follow what he had been able to see from his father's research, and he wanted to cast the notebook away from him, but it was evidence, so he couldn't do that, "Why did you give me this?" he asked, his nose still in it.

Erin watched the human, and scoffed, _'Humans these days, they can't seem to figure out ANYTHING.' _The chimera sighed and his tail flicked around on the ground in annoyance, "It is all that bastard's notes on the experiments here, and me of course. What else do you think it would contain, the secret to all alchemy?" he asked with a menacing snarl.

Marcel ignored the snarl, and slowly closed the notebook, and glared at the chimera. Not only was it something which he would have condemned to the firing squad for murder, but it was in fact a chimera. It was the very thing he loathed, and in fact feared! After he had read his father's files, he had loathed the very fact that such a low form of alchemy even existed, to combine things in such a way to make chimeras, it was cruel, and unreasonable. Not to mention the fact that it could never be reversed, and that was the worst thing. But Marcel snapped himself out of the funk, and motioned his gun towards the chimera, "Let's go up the stairs now. I have no time for any games.

Erin looked at the thing in the man's hands, and almost went to ask what it was, but bit his tongue, he didn't know much about the human world, but this human seemed to be in a bad mood, and he could remember the times his creator was in a mood like that, and it was always a better time to keep his mouth shut. He edged his way by the man with the silver thing, and made his way up the stairs, he had never walked up them, but he could always see them from his cage.

Erin started to panic once he got to the top of the stair case and was able to see the open door, what could be outside of it? Would it hurt him? Was there someone out there waiting to kill him, or was there something out there that wasn't all that bad. Erin didn't know, and it caused him to freeze up, and he could hear the man behind him, and he felt his ears go down in panic, and his tail tried to wrap itself around his left leg, which only happened when he was scared.

"Get moving! Like I said I don't have all day!" came a order from behind, and Erin felt himself being shoved forward and he stumbled out into the light, and it blinded him. He threw his arms over his eyes and started to shake, what kind of place was the world? Was it a good or bad place? All Erin could do at that point in time, was wish it would be alright, and try to stop himself from shivering in fear.


	2. That Damned Cat!

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OTHER THE CHARACTERS WHICH WHERE CREATED IN THE ANIME/MANGA

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER ERIN (the jaguar chimera) IN ANYWAY. HE WAS CREATED AND IS OWNED BY grimmJAKAL.

I DO OWN MARCEL TUCKER, WHO WAS CREATED BY MYSELF FOR USE IN ROLEPLAYS AND MY FANFICTIONS.

Thank you Grimm for letting me write this fan fiction using our two characters.

Authors Notes:

Sorry for taking so long with the update, had a lot of stuff that has been going on in real life, and in this chapter we have the introduction of Roy Mustang! True this may be a fan fiction about two Original characters, but I shall be bringing in the cast many times, and more than once, so no need to fret, I hope I can pull of the cast well enough, since they shall be the harder to do. Reviews are loved and always appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap from the last chapter:<strong>

**"Get moving! Like I said I don't have all day!" came a order from behind, and Erin felt himself being shoved forward and he stumbled out into the light, and it blinded him. He threw his arms over his eyes and started to shake, what kind of place was the world? Was it a good or bad place? All Erin could do at that point in time, was wish it would be alright, and try to stop himself from shivering in fear.**

Erin slowly moved his arms away from his face to slowly look around the world outside of the basement he grew up in. But then again the land didn't hold much to look at out here. The plants were dying off and the ground barely had any grass that was even green. But it didn't matter to the chimera, it was all new to him, and his green eyes were drinking it all in. The slits themselves were so reactive they even seemed to be dilated into normal looking pupils. The bare feet of the male kneading the ground like his feline brethren would, and his tail uncurling itself from around his leg and flicking around as he saw, new things, and smelled new things.

Marcel noticed the way the chimera was staring at everything and scoffed, "You don't have time to be standing around!" he almost snarled as he radioed in for a car. There was no way he would walk back with that thing, he would have rather had his throat ripped out. He watched the chimera out of the corner of his eyes as he put the radio back in his bag, thinking of how idiotic it was for the _thing_ to be standing there like that, completely not caring that others were starting to whisper as he went about to the trees and placed his hands on them. Marcel just grumbled, his hand going to the canteen to go and take a drink before he stopped himself, "Nope, can't drink that." he muttered to himself. It wasn't as if it wasn't plain water, and healthy, but the canteen was more of the worry. It was the canteen he had craved a transmutation circle into a long time ago, when he started to learn about alchemy, and other things. It was his way of protecting himself. Water alchemy proved to be very useful too. The alchemist looked around, his blue eyes narrowing as he saw the pick up was no were in sight yet, usually they were fast about things like this, for at least the higher up brass anyway. True Marcel was a Major, but they still considered him low, which well he understood because of his father Shou, if you could call that man a father. But that man was long dead, thanks to that guy running around murdering the state alchemists. Marcel wasn't worried too much about it though, since he was so low on the food chain he was least likely to get targeted.

Though the male did worry about what could happen to the military if all the state alchemists were killed, it would deal quite a blow to the forces of the military, hell it would mean the next time they had even went to war, and if there would be no alchemists it would be very hard for them to even try and win. But then again, it was at least a 'time of peace'…if you could call what the military went through from the public everyday peace.

Erin himself was still in his own little world, walking to stand between the only two trees that seemed to try and struggle to stay alive in the dead earth in front of the house which held him, and the others which had died in the scientists care. His fingers ran over the bark, the claws digging in slightly, almost as easily as a knife would cut through butter. The chimera was built to be a killing machine, but he had retained parts of his human nature, things he didn't even know about or understand, so he could be intergraded into normal society if he had worked hard enough, and live a decent life. But he would always be what he was, there was no alchemy that could separate a chimera after it was bonded together, it would kill the chimera instantly.

Erin looked up into the leaves that still clung to the branches, and smiled as the light seemed to filter through, it was gentle on the green silted eyes, and he closed them feeling a slight breeze run over his skin, were the black spots were showing on his stomach, it would cause many whispers. But he seemed to block everything out, all the sounds and everything else that had nothing to do with the trees he was under. It seemed it would put him to sleep where he was standing.

However then a car came around the corner, and pulled up behind Marcel, who had not noticed it while himself deep in thought, and it blared it's horn. It caused Marcel to jump and turn to scold the driver inside of it…but for Erin, it caused something different…

Erin heard the noise and shot straight up into the tree, like a small cat being chased by a hungry dog. His tail was around his leg, and his ears were laid back into his jet black hair yet again. The bit of fur he had was on end, and his teeth were bared. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" he managed to shout out from the tree, as he looked down at the metal thing on wheels below him, it looked like it would try and eat him if he got down from the tree. Little did he know that the thing couldn't eat anything, but it did guzzle gas quite a bit much to the military's dismay. But cars were needed in this day and age, and none of the higher brass would walk anywhere anymore.

Marcel glared up into the trees at that damned chimera and strode over there, "Get the hell down from there, you idiot! It is just a damn car!" he roared looking up at the chimera, clinging to a branch like a frightened little kitten.

"WELL WHAT IS A FUCKING CAR?" Erin yelled back down, his fear slowly ebbing away to anger, this human was going to drive him up the tree…if he wasn't already up it.

Marcel smacked himself in the head, was the guy really that much of a simpleton that he didn't know what a car was, "You ride in it, it takes you places, it is better than walking! Now get the hell down here or I am coming up to get you!" Was the beast really so stupid that he didn't know what the hell it was, though Marcel took advantage of the fact that he had always been able to live outside, and see them everyday, while Erin was caged all of his life, and never even heard of a car.

Erin's lips peeled back into a demented smirk, "You getting me out of a tree? For a alchemist you must be fucking stupid."

Marcel smirked himself, the blasted cat shouldn't of opened his mouth, he grabbed the canteen off of his waist and pressed his fingers to the cold metal right were the transmutation circle was, and using the water which still clung to the underside of the leaves, he was able to cause the water to rain down on the other, who soon was wet, and Marcel chuckled, the water still dripping from the leaves over the chimera's head.

Erin sat in the tree for a moment, the water still dripping off of him, and his bare skin, the sunlight hitting it just right, to the point where his spots shone on his arms, and even in his long black hair. The green-silted eyes blinked a few times, until a feline instinct rose up in his chest causing a snarl to roll over the male's lips, as they pulled back to show his fangs. All he could feel was a pounding hatred right now for that damned man that got him wet, and seeing him there, it was almost as if he had turned into the dreaded predator which was half of himself. He quickly stood, and jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet, but bracing the impact with his hands, like a cat landing on all fours, as he circled Marcel, snarling as he did so.

Marcel's blue eyes seemed to connect with Erin's greenish eyes, and a blot of understanding hit the young alchemist, _this beast wants to kill me_!

Erin gave another cat-like snarl before rushing towards the blue eyed alchemist, whom bolted towards the metal haven of the vehicle as the driver had been trying to lock the doors. As Marcel tried to open the door for a moment, Erin was still charging towards him, and as Marcel could not open the door yet, he rolled to one of the sides as quickly as he could. He heard the sickening crunch of metal which rang out through the air, just a second after he had rolled to the side, which gave him a dark feeling deep down in his gut as he stood back up, and put his hands up, trying to almost reason with the half-crazed chimera. "Now let's calm down, and talk things out." he said while he kept his distance from the Jaguar, whose tail seemed to be twitching erratically.

"Oh _NOW_ you want to talk?" Erin sneered as a demented smirk took place of the snarl on his face. He had the stance of a killer, keeping low to the ground, like the predator he was, and the ears twitched as they lay back on his skull, listening to all sounds that were around them.

Though one caught both of them off guard, with the car being a older car, there was a loud click as the door seemed to be unlocked, and both men on the 'battlefield' of sorts froze for a moment. Looking toward the driver, who was scared out of his wits.

Before Erin could even move, Marcel bolted, running toward the car, and flung open the door, and clambered inside, shutting it quickly behind him. His chest was pounding and his breath ragged, yet it was eerily quite. All he could hear was the faint whimpers from the driver. He had ducked down when he had first entered the car, so he slowly rose so he could look out the window.

Big mistake….

Erin had been laying in wait, and as Marcel poked his head up, even while inside the car, he was at least vulnerable for a scare. Erin slammed his body against the car again, leaving yet another deeper dent in the metal. The metal itself had bowed to the point where it had bent into the car, and almost had hit Marcel, causing a please cackle out of Erin.

"The damned cat has lost his mind!" Marcel yelled as he started throwing everything he could reach at the beast, including the driver's sack lunch.

"MY LUNCH!" The driver whined as it sailed out the window and hit the chimera in the head. The chimera felt the bag rip as it seemed to hit, and everything spilled out, a sandwich of some sort of mystery meat, some now bruised fruit…and something that looked like a disk-like object.

Erin carefully made his way over to the object, before poking it a few times, his ears still laid back against his head, and his fingers poking at the thing. _What is this thing_? He thought silently to himself as he slowly picked it up. He looked at it, it was in a circle shape, and it smelled of something…well something sweet. Erin had only smelled that smell before seeing as the scientists never gave them anything like that but they had eaten it downstairs before. He sniffed it again, the scent seeming to distract him as he sat down in the dying grass just to inhale the scent, and slowly his tongue poked out of his mouth. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the disk-like thing in his hands.

Marcel watched closely as he had to hold his hand over the drivers mouth who was trying to scream about the chimera eating his food, he would clock him one, but he was to enthralled with the scene outside of the car, for Erin had a cookie in his hands, and from the look of it a chocolate chip cookie, one of the best. What would happen now?

Erin's tongue had hit the crumbling texture of the cookie and his eyes went wide, it seemed as if something unknown had been ejected into his bloodstream, yet it made him want to do back flips. A soft purr rose from his throat as he continued to lick the cookie, it slowly crumbling leaving crumbs on the jaguar's tongue. Slowly but surely the cookie dissolved into nothing, only leaving a bit of melted chocolate on the chimera's clawed hands. However after the sweet food it seemed as if the creature's demeanor had changed, his ears could now be seen twitching above the messy hair, and the tail which had wound itself around the leg had coming out, and laid there, even the tip of it flicking gently. He slowly stood up, and shook the bit of remaining water off of his spotted body, and slowly approached what the other had called a 'car' knocking on the now dented metal gently.

Marcel slowly rolled down the window, being cautious while the driver seemed to be freaking out that he was coming towards his precious car. Marcel just stuck his head out the window, "Calmed down now?" he asked warily. He didn't want to open the window all the way in case it was a ploy to catch him with his guard down, however the chimera just gave him a guilty look, so he unlocked only the back door. "Get in." he directed Erin to do.

As Erin climbed into the back seat the driver's face grew white and he looked between Marcel and Erin, a horrified and defiant look on his face, "But Sir!" he snarled, "I am not driving with that thing in here." he said, thinking the other would cave.

However Marcel just snarled, "You will drive if you value your damn job, not because you feel like it."

The driver's face grew stony, but he did hit the gas to start the somewhat short drive back to Headquarters. It was a quiet drive, mostly with only the sounds of Erin trying to get used to and comfortable on the soft seats, something he wasn't used to. However soon the large building which was headquarters loomed above them, and Marcel grinned, looking towards the driver, "Pull up front, so we can get out." he directed. The driver did as he was told, however hitting the brakes rather harder than necessary, trying to jar and set off Erin again. However all the chimera had for a reaction was almost like a cat, a surprised yowl, and he clung to the fabric of the seat, not moving a inch until Marcel just gave a look at him.

"Get out, we are here."

The steps of headquarters never looked more inviting to someone who knew them well, but for someone who knew nothing of them, they seemed foreboding, as if something dark laid in wait there. He though looked at Marcel and seemed to copy what he did, trying to carry himself the same way, but even being half a inch taller, it made Marcel inwardly wince. "Come on, we are expected inside." he said coldly.

Erin only nodded, and followed Marcel as they began the walk up the steps, Erin's bare feet taking in the cool feel of the cement behind him, it felt like his cage, and almost made him bristle, that was until they made their way inside the main room oh headquarters.

Erin's eyes went as wide as they had when he had first step foot outside, and he almost froze to take in the sight of the large and grand room, that was until Marcel grabbed the feline by the elbow, and directed him to the stairs, "We are expected up there, not down here you flea-bag."

"I don't have fleas you Midget!" Erin snarled back.

" I am not short! Hell I am only maybe a few centimeters shorter than you!"

"To me that is short, so get the hell over it." Erin said smirking as it had finished the conversation, leaving Marcel with a glare, and Erin grinning in victory. Many of Marcel's fellow soldiers were staring, but they soon looked away from the odd scene not wanting to guarder either's wrath, seeing as it was all to apparent what Erin was.

Marcel just gave a sigh as he settled himself back down, though it didn't help with his hatred, and inward fear of chimeras, "No let's go, we were supposed to report to Colonel Mustang if my notes here are correct." he said taking it in stride.

As they made their way up the nearest corridor, Erin's marvel was now directed at the carpet, it was much softer than cement, and yet it could hold him, keeping his toes warm. A slight purr rose up again from the male's throat as they walked. Leaving Marcel to give him a very odd glance. They got to a solid wooden door, which Marcel knocked on, and waited until he heard a very distinct, "Come in."

As the door open, their sat at the back of a long office room a lone man, whose black hair seemed to reflect the light coming in from the window behind him, and narrow black eyes showed the smug personality of the higher ranking officer who Marcel had brought Erin in to see, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

"Sir, I brought the subject in as instructed."

"Good Major Tucker, now I would like you to stay in here as I do a quick evaluation" The colonel said as he stood up and circled around from his desk, striding towards the chimera who almost seemed to freeze in the presence of the other male. "Seems strong, and agile." he said while looking the chimera up and down, prodding the arms sides and were some of the spots where on his skin, "The spots indicate he is part black jaguar, yet he seems to be in control. Other than the spots it is only the tail and the ears right?" he asked toward Tucker, who was now sitting on the couch in Mustang's office. However it wasn't him that answered first.

"I have clawed hands and feet as well." Erin said softly, only slowly flexing his hands, to were the claws would be visible. Which caused Roy's eyes to light up a bit, seeing a honest chimera even about such things, was rare.

"Honest as well," He muttered before returning to his desk, and shifting through the mountains of unfinished paperwork before coming across a file and reading it, his black eyes seeming to dance over the print leaving the other two in suspense, which only caused them to become jittery and Erin's tail to yet again wind itself around his leg. Though even Marcel jumped with Erin when Mustang seemed to slap down the folder, and stare at both of them, even though they were on different sides of the room. The black eyes seemed to connect them in more ways than one.

"True he may be a chimera, but even the Führer thinks that he might be a great asset to the military as of right now, so we have been commanded to let him live." Roy said to the silent room.

Erin let out a sigh of relief, yet even though that relief a question seemed to ring out in his mind, and he had been about to ask it, until he heard Marcel clear his throat.

"Sir, if I may ask; where shall he stay?" he questioned, refraining from calling Erin a 'it' while in the Colonel's office. There would be no way that the Führer would even let a chimera stay on base, since they were ticking time bombs, ready to blow up at any moment at the simplest of things, like the one across the office from him.

"I am glad you asked Major Tucker." Roy said with a smug grin, "He is to stay with you until further notice."

"Staying with me? You cannot be serious sir!" Marcel yelled jumping to his feet almost in protest, that_ thing_ stay with him? He would rather of spent a few evenings with only Mustang and his smug self than spend another minute around that crazy beast. His manor had ben scrubbed clean after his father and sister's murder, and all the research notes moved into the basement, Marcel had wanted to destroy them, but on orders from the Führer himself, he wasn't not allowed to, so he stored them out of sight, to where he would not have to think of them, and only go down there to make sure they all still they and in readable condition.

Erin himself let out a snarl, the human and him did not get along, the car the came in on was proof, and he gave a cat-like hiss towards Marcel and looked towards Roy, "Do I really have to stay with that arrogant short ass?" he said through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched, yet his claws were somehow retracted a bit like a feline's so he did not hurt himself with the sharp nails.

Roy's face grew somber, "Tucker, grow a pair, and get over that damned fear you have, it is only going to hold you back here in the military. You have plenty of room in that house, you put him in whatever room you please, though not into the basement, if that was what you were planning." he said almost reading Marcel's mind which caught the blue eyes male off guard. "You know what will happen if you try to disobey a direct order from a higher officer." he said threateningly.

Marcel shrank back a bit, in fear of being court-martialed, however Erin flared up at the black-haired male. "What makes you so damned high and mighty that you can decide everything huh?" he yelled not defending Marcel in any way at all, he didn't want to go anywhere with the water alchemist.

Roy gave a smirk to Erin. "Since you do not know the military customs I shall let that slide for now, but I bid you both good evening, and hope you see yourselves to the door." he said in a final sort of tone.

Marcel nodded, and strode over to Erin, and gabbed the chimera by the elbow once again, and dragged him kicking and hissing through the wooden door, shutting it behind him.


End file.
